Two Different Worlds
by zeusfluff
Summary: As fires and riots breakout in Boston, it’s up to Olivia, Peter, Astrid and Walter to figure out how to stop the erupting inter-dimensional war from killing millions of innocent lives. Fourth installment in the “Reality” series. Chapter 15 up! Complete!
1. Two Different Worlds

**Two Different Worlds **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own their daughter Emily and the baby that's coming. If I did Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby. Summary: As fires and riots breakout in Boston, it's up to Olivia, Peter, Astrid and Walter to figure out how to stop the erupting inter-dimensional war from killing millions of innocent lives. Fourth and last installment in the "Reality" series. A/N: This first part is what Boston looks like as the inter-dimensional war starts.

Date Started: 1/8/10. Date Finished: 1/22/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks

* * *

September 2nd, 2014

Boston was on fire. Buildings were curling with smoke and there was chaos everywhere. Riots and looting consumed and ruled the streets as if by law. Peter had insisted that I not be out here in the 'ring of fire', because of my condition, but it's my job and I have to. Broyles was in front of a group of us giving out orders.

"Okay, we move in on the assault barrage. Take as many of those soldiers from the other reality as you can. Let's move!"

Broyles pulls me aside with concern just beneath the surface of his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to let me being _six months pregnant_ stop me from doing my job. He should know that.

"Dunham, what are you doing here? I know you want to help bring down these soldiers, but this isn't the place for you. Not in your condition."

I stood my ground. I wasn't going to _not _do my job. Bringing down these soldiers, _shape shifters _would help me come to terms with them wanting me eliminated.

"With all due respect sir I'm not letting my pregnancy stand in my way of this. I want to bring down these shape shifters just as much as the rest of these agents, and yourself. So please sir, just let me do my job. I'll have the other agents cover for me."

Broyles was about to protest, but I started to walk away before he could say anything, pulling my gun in the process. These unfeeling, inconsiderate jerks were going to feel my wrath as soon as I could catch up with them! An explosive device went off close by, and threw me to the ground violently. I covered myself from the blast as best I could to protect the two growing inside me. I quickly tried to pull myself up from the ground, but three other fellow agents decided to gently push me back to the ground.

"Take it easy Dunham. Just relax and lie back down."

I was fine. No _real _labor pains, no ruptured membranes from the amniotic sac the babies were in, and not so much as a hiccup of a Braxton and Hicks contraction. I was _fine. _

"Guys I'm fine. I'm not even in labor; could you let me up please?"

All three agents didn't stand in my way, but instead helped me up. I nodded my head, thanking them. One called after me, just making sure.

"Are you sure you're alright Dunham? Maybe you should have a couple of paramedics look you over, just to make sure you're alright."

I shook my head no and pulled my cell from my pocket when I heard it ring.

"Dunham."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, it was Peter.

"What? When? Okay I'll be there in five minutes."

When I got to Harvard, it was in shambles. Peter was yelling at the rescue teams trying to sort through it all.

"My baby, father and one of my colleagues is in there. Get them out please!"

I began to panic, Emily was in there! I climbed onto the concrete mess in front of me and started digging. I had to get her out! My heart leapt into my throat when I heard the crying of a small child buried under the rubble. _Emily! _I dug more of the concrete away and found Emily's little hand reaching out. I grabbed onto it and held it. I tried reassuring her.

"Mommy's right here Emily. I'm right here. We'll get you out okay. Don't cry sweetheart, mommy is right here."

Her tiny voice sent shivers down my spine, and I tried to hold back my tears. She wanted Peter. Of course she wanted her daddy. Peter placed his hand on top of my own.

"Daddy, Emmy stuck. Get Emmy out! Pwease! Grampa and Astwid okay daddy. They not sweeping..."

Hearing her voice made me feel better. Walter's and Astrid's voice made the knot in my stomach disappear.

"We're okay in here, just get us out."

I smiled hearing their voices and dug with my free hand, Peter helping me along the way. Soon there was a big enough hole for the three of them to climb out. Rescue workers pulled the two out and Peter pulled Emily into his arms and cried into her hair.

"Daddy Emmy okay. No cry daddy."

I sat back on the pile of rubble and caught my breath. Emily turned her head to me and shook her head.

"Mommy no hurt self. Mommy careful, babies."

I smiled at Emily and ruffled her hair with my hand. We had to fight against these forces causing the city to fall apart. I wasn't raising my children in this. They didn't need to know what war was like.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think so far? Should I continue? Or is this just meh? Let me know. Thanks!


	2. Of Fires and Abilities

**Chapter 2: Of Fires and Abilities**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr., and Lily. Date Started: 1/24/10. Date Finished: 1/24/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

October 2nd, 2014

The Federal building seemed like the safest place to be, but it wasn't helping the situation in the outside world. Armed to the teeth in protective gear, I bent over to readjust the gun strapped to my left ankle. I stopped short when I felt an agonizing pain shoot up and down my back. I eased myself down to the floor and leaned against my desk. My skin felt strange and it prickled with goosebumps. I was covered in sweat from head to toe, and I was burning up. I felt myself beginning to fall to the floor.

I ripped the bullet-proof vest from my chest. I felt like I was suffocating. I barely registered the knock on my door.

"...Dunham we've managed to get some of those soldiers 'out of order'... What happened, did you fall?"

I could barely hear Broyles call for help.

"I need immediate medical assistance in Dunham's office now!"

The heat radiating from me was terrible. I popped the top button of my blouse so that I could breathe. My chest was tight and I still felt like I was suffocating. Before I lost consciousness my office was beginning to catch fire.

* * *

"34 year-old Caucasian woman, unconscious, 7 months pregnant, temperature spiking well above normal. We recorded her temperature at 115 degrees Fahrenheit. This isn't a fever any adult could handle, all I know is we need to get that fever down before it has any adverse affects on the fetuses she's carrying. Let's go!"

* * *

When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed with pillows propped up against my back, an iv drip was attached to my arm and a number of wires coming from under the thin fabric of the hospital gown were attached to my chest. I moved slightly and got a grunt of pain from Peter who had apparently fallen asleep at the foot of the bed where my feet were. I looked at him tiredly.

"Hey".

Peter smiled at me, but his eyes told of worry.

"Hey. I'm glad you're awake. Broyles told me what happened in your office. It's fairly intact, with a little smoke damage. Would you care to tell me just what is going on?"

Peter had to know. He had to know it was me who started that fire, even if it was by accident.

"Peter it was me. I went to fix the gun at my left ankle, when pain shot up and down my back, almost paralyzing me. Then I started feeling strange. My body temp rose well above 98.6 degrees and it was a suffocating heat, like the summers in the south east. I couldn't do anything because I couldn't breathe. Then Broyles found me and asked if I'd fallen. The rest you know. I think something or someone did this to me Peter. I'm activated. Get your father. He can extract the Cortexiphan from all three of our systems."

Peter's face paled.

"One problem with this situation Liv; Emily has Cortexiphan in her too. Yesterday, she broke the light bulb in her room when she got upset. This morning when she threw a fit, all the lights in the house flickered. Maybe Walter can come up with something painless for her."

Where was Emily?

"Peter, where's Emily and Walter?"

Peter smiled at me and went to open up the door.

"They're right outside. Hold on."

Peter opened up the door to reveal the pair. Peter taking Emily's hand, led her over to me. Lately, she's developed a bad habit of sucking her thumb. When she was on top of the bed and snuggled against my chest, I pulled her thumb from her mouth.

"No Emily. Mommy doesn't want you to suck your thumb."

Emily looked as if she were going to cry.

"Mommy, I want milk."

She was too big to feed like that.

"Sweetie, you're too big to get milk from mommy."

Emily shook her head no.

"I want bottle mommy, Emmy wants bottle."

Peter instead took her sippy-cup with juice out. She took it from Peter and drank a couple of sips before throwing it on the ground.

"Emmy no want juice daddy! Want milk!"

Walter shifted nervously on his feet. Emily continued her tirade.

"Grampa Water give Emmy bottle."

Well now Peter and I knew why she smelled like sour milk in the morning. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Walter. We just barely got her off the bottle and yet, the moment she asks you, you crumble like a cookie and give her one."

I looked at Walter and shook my head.

"Walter really? And here I kept wondering why Emily would smell like sour milk in the morning. You've been sneaking her bottles every night. No more bottles Walter. She's too old for them."

A doctor came into the room suddenly and looked at Peter and I.

"Could I speak to the two of you in private?"

The both of us nodded our heads and Peter pulled Emily from my arms, giving her to Walter.

"Walter take her back up to the playroom in the Children's Ward. I'll come up and get you when we're done here."

Emily whined in Walter's arms.

"Emmy wants stay with mommy. She has owies."

I smiled at Emily, she knew her mommy was hurting, so she wanted to stay. Peter's response was amusing at best.

"Don't worry Emily, daddy will kiss mommy's owies and make them all better. Go with Grampa. (Turns to Walter) Make sure she drinks her juice."

She waved at Peter and I and blew me a kiss. I caught it and blew one back. When the door shut, the doctor in front of us spoke up.

"I'm Doctor Fredrickson Olivia. I'd like to show you something that puzzles and frightens me. Olivia was brought in with strange red welts on her stomach. There's something else too. (Turns to Peter) Your wife was brought in with a fever of 115 degrees, well above normal for any adult to handle. She also had traces of a foreign drug I've never seen before. Has your wife had a history of drug use?"

What the hell was he talking about? The Cortexiphan in my system could be taken out. Peter yet again pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look doc, my wife was treated with an experimental drug to "cure" autism when she was three and it worked. That's all I'm allowed to say."

Doctor Fredrickson scoffed at the both of us.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

He pulled my medical history out from under my chart.

"According to your records, you were diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome at birth. You know there is no cure for autism don't you?"

Of course I knew that. Peter escorted the doctor out of the room. Then he put my chart back at the foot of my bed again. I fingered the red welts on my stomach with care.

"I must have gotten these from my high fever. Strange though, junior and Lily weren't affected by this. We need to get the Cortexiphan out of my system before I start another fire."

I began to pull the wires from my chest and the iv from my arms.

"Liv what are you doing? You want to bust out of here right now?"

I nodded my head and nearly tore out of bed, but remembered I had to be careful about what I did. Walter would no doubt find a way to keep my 'unusual fever' down long enough to extract the Cortexiphan from my system. These babies didn't need powers. I wanted them to be normal children. Ordinary in every sense. We'd get the Cortexiphan out of my system. I'd have to ask Walter if he could extract some amniotic fluid from me. That was what we were going to do before Emily was born, but now is as good a time as any... I had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot worse though, and not just for me, Emily, Peter, the babies and Walter. But for my sister Rachel and Ella too. I could only hope that we had the upper hand advantage against the full force of these shape shifters.

To Be Continued....

A/N: Hope you all liked... Maybe this felt like a filler chapter... Next will be action packed I promise! Until next! Enjoy! Thanks!


	3. Nowhere To Go

**Chapter 3: Nowhere to Go**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr., and Lily. Date Started: 1/25/10. Date Finished: 2/1/10. Hope you will all enjoy!

* * *

November 2nd, 2014

We had no place to go. Our house was destroyed along with everything in it, by an enemy air raid from the other reality. Peter and I walked through the decimated streets hand in hand while Emily had her arms wrapped around her daddy's neck as if life itself depended on it. Walter trailed behind us, his eyes shifting in every direction. A small figure was running towards us. My left hand rested on my gun holster. It immediately dropped to my side when I realized that the small figure was Ella.

"Aunt Liv! Help me please!"

I let go of Peter's hand and knelt down on the ground, folding her into my arms.

"Ella, what's wrong? Where's your mom?"

Ella's face told the whole story.

"Mommy's gone! She got stuck under the house!"

I wailed into Ella's hair. She was all I had left of my sister and my family. When I was done, Ella settled herself between both Peter and I, taking both our hands.

"Don't worry Ella. You have Uncle Peter and I, and Emily and grampa. You still have us. You're safe now."

All five of us turned our attention to the man over the PA system somewhere in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from a military Hummer.

"Attention all citizens, please return to your homes, a quarantine order is in effect immediately. Please return to your homes. I repeat: a quarantine order is in effect immediately, please return to your homes."

I wished we could do that. But we had nowhere to go. Ella's scared little face peered up into my eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Aunt Liv, what does 'quarantine' mean"?

I looked deep into Ella's eyes.

"It's a place where people who are very sick go to get better."

The way Ella clung to Peter and I made it seem like she was two years-old rather than ten. She had just lost her mother, and I, my sister. I had to take care of her. I had four children to feed now. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and then a loud popping noise overhead as a score of strange planes flew above us. Peter nearly keeled over in pain as well. He was going through a sympathetic pregnancy with me. He felt every pain I did. I rain a hand through my hair nervously.

"What's that noise!"

The noise from the planes were so deafening, I had to cover my ears. We found shelter in a store not too far from where we had been standing. Once inside, the roar of the plane's engines was still ear splitting. Ella covered her ears. Emily sat screaming on the ground, tears flowing down her marble cheeks.

"Cover your ears baby!"

Emily covered her ears tightly with her hands, and it was several minutes before the air-strike was over. I was trying to remain calm, but day by day things were getting worse and I was getting closer to giving birth. Walter seemed to notice my discomfort.

"My dear, you have a forty seven percent chance of going into labor prematurely if you don't' sit or lie down somewhere. But judging by your current levels of discomfort, I'd say you are already in the early stages of labor."

I eyed Walter and shifted on my feet. I bit my lip and busied myself with looking at the fat content on a chip bag on the shelf in front of me.

"I'm fine Walter. It's just Braxton and Hicks. False labor. Same thing happened with Emily remember? But that happened in my seventh month, but by the eighth I was already giving birth to her."

Peter joined us in the chip aisle, Ella and Emily standing behind him not sure of the situation in front of them.

"What's going on here?"

I could tell Peter was feeling what I was.

"Walter apparently thinks I'm in labor."

Peter went into panic mode.

"_Are you?"_

I gave him a look. Was he paranoid? As if going through a sympathetic pregnancy with me wasn't enough, he had to pile this on too?

"No Peter, it's just Braxton and Hicks. I just need to find somewhere to lie down."

Peter led me by the arm towards a flight of stairs.

"Found a bed at the top of the stairs."

I stopped short of the first step.

"Peter I can't climb these stairs. There are too many of them and that seals my fate of me going into labor early."

Peter caved in and managed to scoop me up in his arms taking the flight of stairs with care. Once at the top, Peter opened up a bedroom door to reveal a king bed that could fit the both of us easily. My back was bothering me again. _Some say that's a sure sign of labor right there. _He gently set me on the bed and sat down next to me, massaging his own back.

"You know Liv, up until now; I've felt every pain you've had. Every pang minus the kicking of junior and Lily. I hope that all the other children we have, I won't have to experience going through another sympathetic pregnancy. Sympathy pains take the cake with these two. Here, let me massage your back a little. It's your lower back right?"

I nodded my head as he gently massaged it with his fingers. My guard went up instantly when the sound of breaking glass downstairs alerted me that there was trouble. I pulled my coat over me and buttoned it shut. Carefully getting up from the bed, I made my way towards the bedroom door. Pulling my gun, I stood at the top of the stairs.

A few men who had seemingly broke the glass on the doors downstairs were now making their way into the store. I rushed down the stairs with my gun drawn and ready to pull the trigger if the need be. The two men dropped the crowbars they had in their hands. I shined my flashlight in both their faces, with my gun still drawn on them.

"Freeze! FBI! Keep your hands where I can see them! You with the chip bag, drop it!"

One of the men stepped closer to me. I took a step back. These two were only teenagers. I could hear Emily crying upstairs. They couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 at most. The one to the left spoke.

"Dude, you wouldn't hurt a woman who's having a baby would you? That's just wrong. Let's just grab the chips and go before she goes postal on us."

Me? Going postal? Wouldn't dream of it. Not unless they were unfeeling shape shifters who were already in for it. The two teenagers fled from the store. I found a broom to sweep up the broken glass from the doors in front of me.

Just as I was cleaning up the last of the glass, I heard some crunch under someone's boot. This raised red flags for me and I found myself looking into the cold eyes of Thomas Jerome Newton. I went for my gun but he put a restraining hand on my arm.

"Well now isn't this just the perfect picture for you Agent Dunham. I would be careful if I were you. You should watch your blood pressure."

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out onto the street. Smoke filled the streets and gunfire rang out in all directions. This gave me enough traction for some sort of distraction. False labor or not, which I knew I was neither. It didn't matter. But maybe I could fool him. I intentionally tripped over a rock.

"Ah! What great timing! Ow, that's a big one!"

I bent over just for good measure. As Newton bent over next to me, I managed to elbow him in the throat and grab for my gun, shooting him in the forehead. I took off in a dead sprint. The hum from the planes overhead seemed to disappear and the air became deadly quiet.

Canisters filled with what looked like tear gas hurled through the air and landed on the ground all around me. It smelled strange. My legs felt like rubber, but I pressed on knowing I had to get back to my family. I was maybe 20 feet away from the store when I collapsed to the ground.

I didn't know the man who was now standing over me. He looked slightly disturbed by my condition. The last thing I heard before I blacked-out:

"She's "contagion" contaminated. Take her back to base camp and get her scrubbed down. We have to hurry; radiation poisoning may already be setting in."

I held Emily's picture in my right hand and in my left I held the recent sonogram of both junior and Lily. When I woke, I found myself lying on a military grade cot, one similar to the one's I used to lay on when I was in the Marines. I shifted uncomfortably. I came face to face with a man in decorated uniform. He had five stars on the collar of his uniform.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Agent Dunham. I'm sorry about the way we took you down. We had to make sure you weren't a shape shifter. We had you in decontamination for awhile. All the radiation has been eradicated from your system, and according to your doctor, Doctor Elker, your children are doing remarkably well. I'm General Amrand, United States Marine Corps. Nice to have another Marine on board Lieutenant."

How did he know?

"How did you know my rank, and how do you know Doctor Elker?"

He smiled down at me.

"We looked up your service record. One tour of duty in Iraq, a decorated soldier. You served as a field medic. Very honorable. And Doctor Elker works for us. She's actually one of the best doctor's on staff here in this base camp, which holds the best doctor's in the world."

I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted to know where my family was. If they were safe or not.

"Have you located my family? My husband, niece, daughter and father in-law are all out there still. Please tell me, are they safe?"

General Amrand nodded his head yes. I breathed a sigh of relief placing my hand over my stomach.

"You're family is safe. In your unconscious state, you kept uttering something about finding your family. They are all safe. They were picked up from the rubble of the store you collapsed in front of about 20 minutes ago. They are doing just fine. Doctor's are just finishing up with the exams now. Your husband, a Peter Bishop has been asking for you since they arrived. I'll send him in."

I smiled and nodded my head, thanking him. I was grateful for all that he's done for me and my family. Peter came through the door of the compound and went straight towards me. He was very careful when he pulled me into his arms.

"Liv! I didn't think I was ever going to find you! Or see you again for that matter! I'm just glad you're safe. I just spoke to Doctor Elker; she said that the babies are healthy, and that there isn't a thing wrong with them. Emily's been asking for you, Ella too. When you're up to it, there is something important that I need to tell you. But I want you to gain your strength back first."

My heart seemed to drop down to my stomach. _This wasn't good news at all. Not at all. _What did he mean? Then I wondered if they'd found Rachel. My heart sank even more. I knew what he was talking about.

"They've found Rachel haven't they? I could see it in your eyes just now. Before you even told me."

I quickly scrambled out of bed, sliding my pair of shoes onto my feet. I see the army was being kind and had my clothes washed for me. It was nice to be in clean clothes. General Amrand had left. So Peter and I were the only ones in the women's bunk house. Apparently Rachel was being housed in the hospital wing of the base camp. Pulling on my coat, I opened up the door to the outside world.

The hum of electric fences sounded all around me. Men and women in uniform were walking in all directions. I nodded at them and smiled. Some even saluted me. _Why was I so important to them? _Peter accompanied me to the hospital wing and into the room where they had laid Rachel's body out. I was trying very hard to hold my tears back, but I was ready to fall apart. _How could the war cost me so much? How could it take my family? _

_I still had Ella, and Peter and Emily and Walter, but that was all I had left. _Rachel had been cleaned up so that she looked presentable. A veil of see through silk was draped over her, and smelly incense was burning in the room. It reminded me of a Buddhist funeral, but without the chanting. I wondered if I should bring Ella here, but I think she might be really scared to. But she is ten after all. Peter could somehow feel what I was thinking and spoke.

"Do you think it's wise to bring Ella in here?"

That's just it, I wasn't sure. But Ella would want to see her mother one last time, to say goodbye to her at least. I nodded my head and Peter left me alone with Rachel so that I could gather my thoughts.

"Rachel. I don't know where to begin. Our entire lives you have always been there for me. And I've always been there for you when you got into a sticky spot. Even when I got angry with you when I found you were having Ella so young, and that you and Greg weren't married yet. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly. She's turned into a beautiful child, and I thank you for bringing her into my life. I promise to take good care of her. She's all I have left of you after all."

I tried my best to dry my eyes as Peter and Ella came into the room. Ella's eyes widened when she saw her mother, but she was holding her tears back. I think she was trying to be brave, for me. But she didn't have to hide her tears. _This was her mother for crying out loud! _She ran into my arms and didn't let go of her embrace on me. She finally let the tears fall. She looked at me and then to her mother.

"She looks like she's sleeping. Is mommy really gone Aunt Liv?"

I pulled Ella into my arms and hugged her tight. I let go for a moment as one of the babies inside me kicked at my ribs. I looked down at myself and then looked back at Ella. She clung to me tightly.

"I know she looks like she's sleeping baby girl, but she's not. She's in a better place now. Your mommy and I talked about if one of us went away, that I would take care of you. She would want you to be happy. She's happy where she is now, and know that's she's watching over you every day. I promise to take care of you, and I won't let anyone take you away from me. That's a promise."

Ella still clung to me; she didn't look ten at the moment, but rather a small child the age of three. I refused to let this war take another family member of mine away. I absolutely refused. Even if we had no place to go, at least we had each other to hold onto for strength.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Had to add a little angst in there... But at least Ella has Olivia and Peter, not to mention Walter and her cousins Emily, Peter Jr. and Lily. So she's not alone...


	4. The Frontlines

**Chapter 4: The Frontlines**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr. and Lily. And all the soldiers in this fic... They are mine... Date Started: 2/1/10. Date Finished: 2/3/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 30th, 2014, 5:35 p.m.

Boston, Mass.

We were learning to call the base came "home" since we had no other place to go, and at least I had a place to give birth to my two children. The Frontlines needed me, but I'm pregnant. So I sit and wait while all these soldiers risked their lives to kill all those shape shifters. As each day passed by, the women's bunkhouse was becoming more and more empty. The casualties of war. It would not look good if I was back on active military duty while pregnant. Scandals involving pregnant Marines often ended badly.

Which is why I was glad was not on active duty anymore. I was a civilian now, and I worked for the FBI. I could not just sit here and do nothing, so I decided to go to the Recreation hall, which was where Emily and Ella were watching Spongebob. Peter was playing pool, and Walter was playing chess with an older man in uniform. I situated myself on the sofa between both Emily and Ella. They were both fighting over the remote control.

"It's mine! NO! MINE! MOMMY!"

Solving the problem, I took the remote from both Ella and Emily who had been fighting at each end of the remote. The Frontlines was the base camp. It was unavoidable. The only thing that protected us from the shape shifters outside this base camp was the large electric fence that was erected around us. I looked at both Emily and Ella on either side of me, SpongeBob's annoying laughing in the background, which seemed to engross Walter from the table he was playing chess at with the other man across from him.

"That's enough fighting you two. I don't want to hear anymore fighting from you guys. Now I want you to sit here quietly and watch SpongeBob together. You're cousins; you should be nice to each other."

Emily began to pout and climbed into my lap. She was getting whiny. She slept with me in the women's bunkhouse at night, and so did Ella. Peter and Walter slept in the men's bunkhouse. Men and women weren't allowed to bunk together. Too many complications. Emily whined some more in my lap.

"Mommy, Emmy wants watch sesme street."

Ella made faces next to me. They had to take turns using the tv. There were other children that would probably want to watch it too without having Ella and Emily fighting over the remote all the time.

"Well I wanna watch Spongebob."

I wasn't in the mood to listen to them argue all night. Two other little girls a little older than Emily came and sat on the couch on the opposite side of us. Another man in uniform spoke to the two girls on the couch.

"Hijas, ser bueno, y la cuota de la TV con estas otras dos niñas. Y yo no quiero escuchar que ustedes dos se peleaban por el control remoto otra vez." (Girls you be good, and share the tv with these other girls. And I don't want to hear that you two were fighting over the remote again.)

Both girls nodded their heads in understanding and sat rigidly on the couch not sure what to do. Ella was the first to make a move. She stuck out her hand to shake the girls.

"I'm Ella Dunham. This is my cousin Emily and this is my Aunt Olivia. She's a Marine too, just like your daddy. And these two, (points to Olivia's stomach) are my other cousins Peter Jr. and Lily. Over there playing pool is my Uncle Peter, and playing chess behind you is my grampa Walter. That's my family. What your name?"

The girl across from Ella smiled a shy smile. My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't just let my fellow soldiers win this war alone, I had to help. Then I decided, this was what I had to do. I was going to The Frontlines. Peter and Walter would object it, hell, all the soldiers around me would object me going, but I had to go, for the good of my city and my country. I looked at Emily and smiled my biggest sincerest smile I could for her.

"Emily, mommy will be back soon. I'm going outside for a little while. You stay here with Ella and be a good girl while mommy's gone. (Turns to Ella.) Ella listen to me. Don't tell your Uncle Peter or your grandfather this but, I'm going to The Frontlines. I have to fight for this city and for this country. There are mean people out there that want to hurt us. I can't leave those soldiers. I have to help them. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Ella clung to me more. Maybe I was being very selfish, but I had to help fight against these shape shifters from the other reality. They were ruining everything about our timeline. I had to go out and stop them. Ella finally let go of me and I carefully hoisted myself up and snuck outside. This wasn't going to be so hard after all. Now all I had to do was find a uniform big enough to fit me and hide my bulging stomach.

* * *

Playing pool had completely distracted me and I hadn't noticed Liv was gone until now. I placed the cue down on the pool table. A voice rang out from behind me.

"Hey Bishop, where you going? Games not finished."

I nodded my head and smiled.

"It's your game Hoyle. Have you seen my wife anywhere?"

Hoyle nodded his head and laughed a little.

"You mean the pretty pregnant blonde? I think she went out to get some fresh air."

It was raining out there though. I made my way over to Emily and Ella. They were still watching Spongebob. I knelt down in front of Emily.

"Emily sweetheart, where's mommy?"

Emily giggled at me and poked my nose making me cross my eyes to see her finger.

"Mommy silly, playing in rain!"

I turned to Ella whose eyes held the deepest fear in them.

"Aunt Liv is on the Frontlines Uncle Peter. Whatever that means. She said she had to fight for her city and her country, and help the soldiers. She told me not to tell you and grampa, but I don't want her to die!"

* * *

Finding a uniform that fit me was more difficult than I thought, but that wasn't really the main issue now. It's been a few years since I've held or even remotely used a semi-automatic rifle but it was the only way I could get rid of these shape shifters. Even with my helmet securely on my head, I felt like it was going to fall off. I focused all my attention on the shape shifter through the scope on the gun. I dropped for cover when bullets went whizzing by my head. A soldier next to me fell to the ground. We were getting hammered out here! More and more buildings were falling from tremors that opened and closed the soft spots between the two worlds and bombs were coming down like rain more and more. It was time to fall back, for now. A General off in the distance somewhere gave the order.

"Fall back people! Fall back!"

I thought better of trying to pick up the fallen soldier in front of me, so I opted for pulled him by the wrists. Defeated and tired, a group of 60 or so of us soldiers walked back to the gates of base camp. A group of medics grabbed the soldier from my grip and took him to the medical wing. I followed suit. I watched over the fallen man from an observation window outside one of the emergency rooms. Still fully clothed in a uniform and rain gear, I turned to find Peter behind me; with a look of well I didn't know what it was. But his voice told it all.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Liv! Going out there on the Frontlines! Are you crazy! You are not in the Marines anymore! You could hurt yourself very badly! You're lucky you aren't hurt! You could have gone into early labor, and then where'd we be huh!"

He didn't understand I had to do this. It was part of the inter-dimensional war that was spreading on either side of each reality. It was my job to stop it. Whether it be me being back in active service again, or doing it for the FBI, I had to do this. I wanted Peter to lower his voice.

"Peter you don't understand, I had to do this. For our family and for this city. Even for this very country."

Peter crossed his arms and looked deep into my eyes. I'm not going to take Peter's answer. I wasn't. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had a week to go before my due date, and I was going to help these soldiers out in any way I could, even if I couldn't be on the front lines.

"The hell I don't! You could have really hurt yourself out there today! I know you want to help, but helping the soldiers in here is the best you can do for them without getting seriously hurt."

The Frontlines was where I felt I was doing my job though. Peter would get over it. I'd go back out on the Frontlines again. Even if I had to sneak out.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, someone's being irresponsible. I'd say Peter should stop her, don't you think? Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Complications

**Chapter 5: Complications**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr., Lily and all the soldiers in this story. Date Started: 2/3/10. Date Finished: 2/7/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

December 7th, 2014, 2:35 a.m.

Getting comfortable was not working, that and I was having horrible indigestion. Then I realized I wasn't having indigestion at all. I was in labor! I carefully pulled myself up and had Emily snuggle under the covers with Ella. I woke the woman who bunked next to me.

"Garcia wake up. Lena. Lena, I'm in labor wake up!"

Lena was out of bed and on her feet within seconds. My hands were shaking like an earthquake over my stomach. She helped me off my bed. I was lucky to have a nurse by my side.

"Easy there Lieutenant. Just relax and take a deep breath. Good girl. It's a bit of a walk to the medical wing; maybe I should go get you a wheelchair."

I shook my head no at her. I could make the walk. It wasn't all that far. It wasn't until we got to the hallway that joined the women's bunkhouse and the hospital wing that I doubled over in pain. Another nurse was there instantly with a wheelchair and had me sit down in it. When we reached another hallway, Peter was at my side faster than I could call out to him.

"Everything's going to be alright. Time flies doesn't it? Just relax and keep breathing. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. Just relax. We're almost there."

I felt Peter's lips brush up against my forehead. A comforting gesture considering what I was going through right now. As a couple of other nurses helped me into a hospital bed I felt a strong contraction sweep through me. The agony was more than I could ever take. His words were being repeated once again, and I was getting annoyed.

"Relax Liv. Don't fight against the contraction. It's like fighting against the grain when cleaning something. Go with the flow. You're body will let you know when it's time to push. Just relax and take a deep breath and let it out through your mouth."

I glared at Peter but bore down on the contraction and settled for gripping his hand tightly. It wasn't until Doctor Elker came into the room that I began to relax. She smiled at me comfortingly. I sighed and closed my eyes, I knew what was coming. I was scared and I felt my body begin to tense up. Peter was helping me scoot all the way to the edge of the bed when he felt me tense.

"Relax Liv. It's going to be okay. You'll see."

I nodded my head and relaxed myself as best I could. I swallowed hard when I saw and heard Doctor Elker snap on a pair of latex gloves. I tried to calm my mind. _Relax. These babies will be just fine. Is Peter massaging my lower back? When I'm like this? Oh what the hell, it feels so good. _I tensed once again. Doctor Elker looked at me seriously.

"Relax Olivia. I can't see anything unless you relax. There you go. That's a good girl."

Peter went back to massaging my lower back and it helped me relax. I was slightly uncomfortable but I stuck it out.

"Well, you are only half a centimeter Olivia. All we can do right now is wait."

I nodded my head as she pulled the sheet back over my legs. When she went out of the room, I began to shake. I was so scared. Peter stopped massaging my back and looked at me.

"Liv it's okay. Everything will be just fine. You don't have to be scared as long as I'm here. Now try and relax. I know you're scared, but I'm here."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long day. As I was resting my eyes, I could feel Peter wiping the sweat from my forehead. I smiled at the gesture. It felt good. I placed the hand with the iv in it over my stomach and rubbed it a little. I spoke in muted tones.

"It's time to come out of mommy now Lily. What are you waiting for? It's okay, don't be shy. No one's going to hurt you out here I promise. Mommy and daddy will protect you. Bet your brother is going to be shyer than you. If he's anything like his father that is."

Peter chuckled next to me, and then grabbed for my hand when he saw me gasp and wince as another contraction bit through me. Tears were running down my face in cascading waterfalls. I leaned forward to try and curb the pain. I was distracting myself by curling my toes under the sheets.

"Easy Liv. Take deep breaths and try and relax. That's it, that's my good girl."

Even though Peter held me in his arms and was trying his best to sit on the bed with me, I could see him watching the monitors I was hooked up to. When the contraction subsided, I let go of his hand slightly. It had been awhile since Doctor Elker had come into the room maybe an hour or so and my contractions were so close together that every muscle in my body was screaming out for pain meds. My prayers seemed to be answered at Doctor Elker came into the room.

"I hope you had some time to rest up while I was gone. Let's see where we are shall we?"

Peter being curious like he had been with Emily while she was being born, he looked under the sheet. I saw his face screw up for a second, and then it was gone. He tried to be serious and watched Doctor Elker do her work.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable Olivia. Try and relax yourself."

I saw Peter's face pale and screw up again. I put a hand to my forehead and shook it trying not to laugh. I resorted to biting my lip instead.

"What is _that _you're holding? And what are you doing?"

I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on the ceiling above my head. I could feel Doctor Elker's eyes on me momentarily and then moved back out of eyesight again. She smiled at Peter trying to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Not to worry Peter. This is a_ Speculum. _All I'm doing with _this, _is checking for dilation and seeing what position the baby is in."

Doctor Elker smiled over at me and then looked back over at Peter, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"A baby's head can really fit through _there? _That hurts just looking at it. I honestly don't see how you women can do that... I can see now why it hurts, your being stretched from the inside- out."

Doctor Elker put the instruments she was using back on the tray a nurse had in her hands. She then sat down in front of me. A couple of nurses stood at her side. She cleared her throat.

"Okay Olivia its time. I'm going to have you scoot forward a little more. There we go, that's a good girl. (Turns to Peter.) You know Peter; you don't have to watch if you don't want to. You're perfectly welcome to stay behind the sheet. But it's a good learning experience."

Peter kept a good hold of my hand and stood his ground where he was. Doctor Elker nodded her head and I gathered all the strength I had and gave one good push. Peter's eyes widened more from the other side of the sheet.

"Wow... I see a head Liv. A tiny head, but still a head..."

I nodded my head and kept pushing. I had to keep up my strength, Lily was going to be the first one out the gate, and junior wouldn't be far behind her. I'm sure of it. Peter's hand squeezed my own comfortingly. Doctor Elker kept encouraging me to keep going, though I was getting tired and I didn't know how much time had passed...

"You're doing just fine Olivia. Give me another great big push and we'll be able to see the shoulders. That's it, good girl."

A little bit of weight seemed to leave me, but not completely. It wasn't until I heard Lily's first scream/cry that I realized she was finally here. I laughed through my tears a little and watched as Peter cut the umbilical cord away from her, separating the both of us. I watched as a couple of nurses carefully cleaned her nose and mouth, and then her body. Doctor Elker had a wide smile on her face.

"Congratulations Olivia. Lily is a healthy little girl. 8lbs and 6oz. Interesting, same weight as Emily was when she was born. She has an Apgar of eight and a half. She's doing well. I'd suggest you rest up; you've got one more baby to go. It might be awhile though still. You're back down to 6 centimeters."

This was going to be a very long morning. I plopped my head back up against my pillows and let out a frustrated sigh/whine.

* * *

12:35 p.m.

Something was wrong, and I could feel it. I shot my look of fear and worry at Peter, who was massaging my hand with his thumbs. He caught on and became alarmed. I didn't like when he became alarmed, then he became just like his father, not knowing exactly what he was going to do next...

" 'Livia what is it? You okay?"

I shook my head no as the pain in my stomach began to increase. But this wasn't anything like the contractions I was feeling earlier. This was _different. Very different. _I felt like someone was tearing me in two.

"Peter get Doctor Elker in here now! Something's wrong! I'm stuck!"

But Peter was just as stubborn as I was, he never left my side. Instead, he pushed the button on the remote on the bed to call for a nurse. A nurse quickly came through the door and saw my face.

"Is something wrong Olivia?"

I nodded my head and Peter just kind of waved at the nurse. He wasn't in the mood to talk to some rookie nurse who didn't look much older than maybe 22.

"Could you just get Doctor Elker back in here please? There's something wrong here and I'd really like you to get her back in here. Please!"

I had never seen Peter beg like that before. I quietly put my hand up to his cheek and cupped it for a moment and tried giving him a reassuring smile. The nurse had scurried out of the room to find Doctor Elker. I grabbed for one of his hands and held it tightly trying not to scream, but one escaped my lips anyways. I felt his other hand go to the small of my back rubbing it gently.

"Ow Peter please! Something's wrong! It really, really hurts! It feels like someone's tearing me in two! Please make it stop!"

Peter shot a worried look at Doctor Elker as she entered the room. She practiced a look of calm as she put on a pair of latex gloves and pulled the sheet back. I bit my lip to try and suppress another scream, but that one escaped my lips too. Doctor Elker's look of shock and fear seemed to fill the entire room.

"We need to get her to the OR immediately. It seems that the umbilical cord is coming out before your son. It's called a pro-lapsed umbilical cord. We can fix this. She also has some torn skin... We can fix that too. But we need to get her into the OR right now. She'll bleed out if we don't."

* * *

It felt good not to be feeling any pain the moment and Peter was holding my hand nervously, waiting ever so impatiently on the details of how our son was doing. His cries began to fill the room, but the noise outside the OR seemed to distract everyone in the room. Armed soldiers seemed to be falling like flies in the hallway. A large band of shape shifters had made it into the base camp... They made their way into the OR. All the doctors and a few nurses held their hands up in submission. I came face to face with Newton. _But I killed him! How can he still be alive? _

To Be Continued...

A/N: What an intense chapter huh? Told ya it was going to be intense... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	6. Old Enemies

**Chapter 6: Old Enemies**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Peter Jr. and the soldiers. Date Started: 2/7/10. Date Finished: 2/10/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Chapter split between Olivia and Peter.

* * *

Marines base camp: hospital wing OR.

December 7th, 2014: 12:47 p.m.

Newton stared at me with his cold, unfeeling and inhuman eyes. He then focused on the male doctor holding my son. The mask covering his nose and mouth was moving rapidly. The machines I was hooked up to were beeping wildly.

"You humans are so weak. You lose blood, you need more. You give birth to children in the grossest and barbaric fashion possible. And the way you human's procreate is just very disturbing."

Though I could not feel anything from the waist down, and things were getting fuzzy. The machines were still whirring and whining like crazy. I was getting sleepy. A doctor on the other side of the barrier blocking the view of my opened up stomach was getting agitated.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, we are in the middle of an operation here. This woman could die on this table of complications if we don't help her."

I was having trouble breathing and the nasal cannula in my nose wasn't helping me. Peter knew what to do and placed an oxygen mask over my face. He squeezed my hand and went beyond the barrier covering my chest. I heard him gasp.

"Somebody has to help you Liv. You're stomach looks like a battlefield."

I began to panic when my breathing came out in short ragged gasps for air. The machine monitoring my oxygen intake was beeping rapidly. I could still hear my son screaming at the top of his lungs. Peter reported to me what things were like on his side of the barrier.

"Junior is still attached to the umbilical cord; he's still attached to you Liv. They haven't had time to clean him up yet."

The oxygen flow was becoming less and less helpful to me and I could almost feel myself choking.

* * *

My heart sank and anger welled up in me as the heart monitor attached to Olivia flat lined. One of the other doctors swung into action and began compression on her. Tears began to fall down my face. I didn't care who saw me. This was my wife they had in their capable hands. Ten minutes went by before the heart monitor attached to Liv began its rhythmic pace again. She gasped and then coughed a little. Adrenaline was my only friend and I managed to pull Liv's gun from its holster I had attached to my pants. Shooting a few bullets I pinned Newton and he fell to the floor, his mercury blood all in a large pile on the floor next to him.

"That is for causing my wife so much trouble."

* * *

Coughing spells seemed to grab a hold of me. My vision was fuzzy and I could still see the doctor's all around me and my son still screaming. My heart sank at the sound of his crying and screaming. Broyles and a team of other agents were surrounding the shape shifters. The anesthetic that one of the doctors had given me to numb me from the waist down was wearing off. The nurse next to me saw my pained expression and became alarmed.

"Doctor she can feel everything your doing. Should we give her some more local?"

It was true; I could feel needle and thread going in and out of my stomach and one other place. Another nurse slipped more anesthetic into the iv in my hand. Peter came back into my line of vision with our son. Tears began to form in my eyes. Since I couldn't hold him, Peter held him close to me. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hi sweetie. I'm your mommy. *Laughs* That's a big yawn you have. Big "O" like your daddy."

I placed another soft kiss on top of junior's head.

"Can you open your eyes Pete so mommy can see what color your eyes are?"

Peter rubbed junior's hand gently with his thumb. Pete opened up his eyes to reveal a mixture of brown and green. He had hazel eyes.

"Peter, junior has hazel eyes. I don't have that color on my side of the family. What about your half?"

Peter shook his head no at me.

"Then where?"

Peter shook his head no at me again.

"Must be a recessive gene."

I blew a kiss at junior as Peter placed him into another doctor's arms. His crying broke my heart, but I knew I'd see him and Lily again. I could hear another doctor's muffled voice on the other side of the barrier. But I had to strain to hear him.

"Olivia I'm going to have to ask you a favor. You're going to feel slight pressure while you deliver the placenta. Try to relax. It'll be over in a few minutes."  
I nodded my head ever so slightly. The last time this happened with Emily, I wasn't on any pain meds, this time I was... I looked to Peter who was still right by my side. He then placed a kiss on my forehead. I took a deep breath in and balled my fists as I began to push. My face was red and sweat was pouring down my face. Peter wiped the sweat away like it was nothing from my forehead. I was tired, but this would be over soon. Peter comforted me and squeezed my shoulder with his hand.

"Last but not least, the most natural thing in the world. But also the most disgusting."

My fears were beginning to settle in again. Those shape shifters would stop at nothing to get to me. I was like their main target. After all I was the gatekeeper. If they eliminated me, the whole world would go to hell. I huffed a little and pushed some more. Being angry about it wasn't helping. But there had to be some other way to get rid of them and save millions of lives. What if one of them decided to shoot me in my sleep or even possibly poison me?

"Peter, they'll keep coming. No matter what. They'll keep coming after me. I'm the gatekeeper. They'll try to eliminate me by any means possible. Whether it's shooting me in my sleep or poisoning me or even paralyzing me and then killing me, they'll find a way. What about the babies? Ella? Emily? Your father? Astrid? Or even _you _Peter?"

Peter considered what I was saying to him. Confusion, worry and fear crossed my face all at once. What was I going to do? He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him still a little confused.

"Liv you can stop pushing now. Doctor Carrington got all the placenta out. I promise."

I shook my head for a second. I scrunched up my nose when I heard something being dropped into a metal bowl. I gagged a little.

"You're right Peter, that is disgusting."

* * *

When I woke up again, I found myself in a hospital bed. I looked down at Peter who had fallen asleep in my lap, waiting for me to wake up. I knew the drugs they were giving me wouldn't last forever. I moved ever so slightly to try and get into a comfortable position. Peter began to stir. He looked up blearily at me and then rubbed his eyes. He checked his watch.

"Liv, its 2:30 in the morning. You've been asleep all night. The doctor's have been in here six different times to check on your stitching. Pretty gross is all I can say... One of the nurses brought in both Lily and Junior. Here, I'm sure they are getting hungry. You should try and feed them..."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I still had my two miracles to be thankful for. I opened up my eyes to find the two plastic basinets were empty. _Maybe the nurse took them to get a little check up. _The fear in Peter's eyes told me otherwise.

"Junior and Lily are gone. I'm going to go check with the nurse. Maybe she'll know where they are."

I tried my best to keep myself calm, knowing very well that it wasn't going to do me any good to panic. Peter came back into the room with a look of panic on his face. I moved to try and get out of bed, but Peter put a restraining hand on me.

"I want to go with you. We can split up. I'll have a nurse get me a wheelchair and she can cart me around the hospital wing. They couldn't have gotten far. Who would want to take our children? I'm going to get whoever took them."

Peter wasn't too keen on my getting out of bed. So I lie back in the bed and pouted. I closed my eyes and prayed, for the first time in years. When I opened up my eyes, again, a gun was between my eyes, and I came face to face with another shape shifter. What did he want?

"You make any noise I'll kill you. You want to know where your son and your daughter are, you'll have to do exactly what I say. Tell me where Doctor Bishop is."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you all think? Was the ending kind of cheesy? I promise to ramp things up in the next chapter! Thanks!


	7. Under the Rubble

**Chapter 7: Under the Rubble**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr., Lily and all the soldiers and doctors in this fic. A/N: A shape shifter enters Olivia's room and holds her at gunpoint. Will she tell the shape shifter where Walter is? Or sacrifice herself to the cause? This chapter will be split between the two different realities and Peter and Olivia's POV. Date Started: 2/10/10. Date Finished: 2/14/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

December 8th, 2014: 2:45 a.m.

The shape shifter pointing the gun at me put his gun back in its holster and smirked at me. _What was he smirking at? _All I could think about was how Junior and Lily were doing and if they were okay. The room began to rumble and shake and before I knew it, the shape shifter was nowhere to be found. I covered my head as dust began to rain down on me. Then part of the ceiling came down on me and I was pinned down. I couldn't move. On top of me was something that looked like an air duct. My mind began to race as a single thought ran through my head. _The tremors we just had could signify the two realities colliding! What if I'm in the other reality? _

Frantically, I pressed the help button on the remote in the bed to see if it worked. My mind seemed to focus on two babies crying just outside my door. Screaming at the top of their lungs, it was as if I could hear the fear in their tiny voices. _What if they were my children? _A mother would know her own children's cries for their mother. I tried moving but all that made me do was moan and curse.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

I was stuck under all this rubble and I couldn't move! _How had two babies gotten outside my room? And more importantly, why were they there? _I heard a familiar voice suddenly, and hope seemed to fill my heart.

" 'Livia! Talk to me! Talk to me baby!"

I found it hard to breathe under all the rubble, but found my voice and cried out to Peter.

"I'm here Peter! Get me out! Get this thing OFF OF ME!"

The lights were out in the room and since I was scared I could see his glow. _Damned Cortexiphan! _I tried to push it aside because Peter had known for the better part of a year and a half. I closed my eyes to try and block out Peter's 'glow'. I opened up my eyes again, and the glowing was gone. Now I was just frustrated. I took in a sharp breath as Peter tried his best to pull the air duct off me.

"Ah! It's stuck tight Liv. I'm going to get someone to help me get this off you."

I shook my head no at him and tried to grab for his arm. I couldn't move. The air duct on top of me was restricting my airway. I tried to hold back a choked sob, but I couldn't. The choked sob only made me start to hyperventilate and I couldn't stop. I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder and then on my cheek. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Take it easy Liv. Try to breathe normally. I know it hurts, but I'll get you out. I promise."

I heard a whirring suddenly, something that sounded a lot like electricity. The lights in the room came on and flickered for a moment. My face was one of shock and confusion when I saw Peter. He was dressed in a white lab coat and his name was scrolled across the top left hand corner of it: _Peter Bishop, MD. I wasn't in my world anymore... _The last thing I could get out before he left the room was:

"The babies.... Are... they... okay?"

* * *

Back in our reality...

"GET HER OUT! GET MY WIFE OUT NOW!"

I'd never felt so stressed about a situation in my life. But when it came down to Olivia, everything changed that... She's made me a different man altogether. She's also mother to my three beautiful and wonderful children. The flashlights in the room were bouncing off the walls. I'd found several doctors to help get the air duct off Olivia. I shined my flashlight on her face. _She was so pale. _I could not will her awake, she'd have to do that on her own. Or maybe she couldn't. _Stop it Bishop! Stop that! She'll wake up and you know it! _I put my ear close to her chest to listen to her breathing. Short gasps of strained air were coming out. Hopefully she doesn't have that collapsed lung again.

The whirring of an electric saw stopped me cold in my tracks. _They were going to cut her out. _I swallowed and grabbed for Olivia's hand. It was cool and clammy. I was angry that they weren't getting the air duct off her fast enough.

"CAN'T YOU GET THESE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS TO MOVE FASTER!"

I looked at Olivia's pale face one more time and caressed it with my hand. Hoping that by my touch alone she'd awaken. When she didn't budge, tears began to well up in my eyes. Something was different about her. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked her over carefully. _The scar on her left eyebrow. This is alter-Olivia. Then my Olivia is in the alter-verse. _I shined my flashlight down at one of her arms. I lifted up the fabric of the hospital gown a little to get a good look at her right arm. _Scars and bruising... _With a little luck, the men managed to get the air duct off Olivia. A team of doctor's moved in and I stepped out of their way.

"Okay let's get a BP count on her! Let's move!"

* * *

In the alter-reality...

"Bp count on her now! Let's move!"

The swirl and blur of faces in a sea of white coats was making me dizzy and nauseous. My jaw tightened and my mind went blank. I couldn't think anymore.

* * *

Our reality...

A little girl sitting in a corner all by herself and rocking back and forth stopped me from going and checking on Walter. That little girl was Ella. When she saw me, she ran into my arms. When I pulled away and looked into her eyes, I asked her a question.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay with grampa."

Ella turned her head sideways in confusion as if she couldn't understand me. So I repeated my question one more time hoping she was just playing some sort of game with me.

"Where have you been Ella?"

She looked at me again with confusion and turned her head sideways. Something was wrong about this picture. Why couldn't Ella understand me?

To Be Continued...

A/N: So why can't Ella understand Peter? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Until next hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	8. A World without Sound

**Chapter 8: A World without Sound **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr. and Lily. Date Started: 2/16/10. Date Finished: 2/16/10. A/N: This chapter is set in our reality, but it seems alter-Ella and alter-Olivia have crossed over into ours. There are stark differences between the Ella in our reality and the one from the alter-verse. You'll see what I mean. Also chapter is from Peter's POV. Enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

In our reality...

December 8th, 2014 10:35 a.m.

Ella held onto my hand as we walked the long corridor to alter-Olivia's new room. Her face lit up when she saw her aunt. She ran over to Olivia and hugged her. I smiled at alter-Liv as she put a lock of hair behind Ella's ear. I ventured into a question.

"Liv what's the matter with Ella? Why can't she understand me?"

Alter-Liv momentarily looked at me and explained everything.

"That's two questions Peter. She cannot understand you because she's deaf. She's also got autism. She's pretty good about reading people's emotions. She likes bright colors, and she gets very upset if you touch her stuff or if it gets out of order. She's very organized."

I watched Ella as she covered her eyes. I watched Olivia interact with her. She was using sign language to speak. As she signed to Ella she used her words to try and get her message across.

"Don't be scared Ella. You know I love you and so does your Uncle Peter."

I watched for a moment as she uncovered her eyes. Then I glanced back at Olivia.

"What? What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed tiredly.

"There's a storm brewing in her. She's upset because she wants her stuffed bear and I don't have it. It's been lost for a little over a year. Any minute now she'll throw herself on the floor. Kicking and screaming, throwing an absolute fit of frustration because she cannot have her bear."

Then as if the world had come to a complete halt, Ella threw herself onto the floor in the middle of the room, kicking and screaming. Olivia tried to control Ella's angry fit by bringing out a toddler's picture book. She handed it to me.

"This is her favorite book. She likes this. She can feel texture and touch. You can reach her Peter. She doesn't love you any less than we love her. She just has a different way of showing her love."

I cautiously approached her with the book in hand. I got down to her level and held the book up to Ella's thrashing form. She stopped thrashing and took the book from me, opening it up to the first page. She made a noise that I'm sure amounted to laughter. She rocked back and forth while turning the pages.

"So what's the story on Rachel? Did she dump Ella on you and take off?"

I watched alter-Liv shake her head no.

"No she didn't actually. Rachel died a couple of years ago and left Ella in my care. She and Greg split after Ella's birth. Ella's birth was difficult. Doctor's deemed her deaf fifteen minutes after being born when she didn't respond to sound. At two months she was diagnosed with autism. I guess it runs in my family. Though I was diagnosed with it at birth. The Cortexiphan cured me by the time I was three. Ella has lived with it her entire life. You know she's a special needs child, and she can be a challenge sometimes. But I love her. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life."

Ella grabbed for my hand and had me sit with her. She pointed to the horse in the book, which had a brown patch of fabric resembling the animal's fur. She touched it with her fingers and then had me do it. I smiled at her when she turned the page. Alter-Liv's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"See, you're a natural with her. You know, she knows no difference between you and my Peter. All she knows is that you are her uncle."

Ella climbed into my lap with her book and turned the page again. I had to admit I was nervous around her. I cleared my throat and looked at alter-Liv one more time.

"You know I really don't have a lot of experience around special needs children. None actually. I know she's ten but how old is she really?"

Liv looked me straight in the eyes.

"Mentally about two. Hence the reason she throws terrible temper tantrums. Terrible two's for her every year. Peter and I control it as best we can. It's not easy now that we have junior and Lily. But we manage. Things on our side are much worse than here. People are dying of disease more and more. I can barely provide for my own children as it is. Soon I won't have enough breast milk to feed my two youngest because of the lack of nutrition. Food is becoming scarce these days."

Ella shot out of my lap suddenly with a look of fear on her face, forgetting the fallen book by my feet. She went straight to Liv, who was ready with open arms for her. Liv tried her best to hide the worried look on her face, for Ella's sake.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?"

I stood by Liv's bed as Ella curled up next to her in the bed. She smoothed more hair out of Ella's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. She made noise and put her hand up for her face. Liv got Ella to open up her mouth.

"Looks like she's got a rotten tooth. She tries so hard to tell us what hurts. But when we don't understand what she's trying to say she'll get frustrated and scream. That's when we bring the distractions in to try and find the source of what's wrong. Our world is no place to raise any child in. It seems safer here even though you've got the First Wave on your tails."

She was right about that. It had been a couple of years since Liv and I had been to the other side, and now hearing about what it was like now as compared to what it was like two years ago, it seems dangerous and could get you killed faster than here. Alter-Liv reminded me a lot of my Liv. Strong in every sense. How I wished I could get Liv back sooner rather than later. I just needed Walter to help me out with that little piece.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, interesting turn of events isn't it? I shall post more to your hearts content later or tomorrow sometime... If not tonight, probably by 7:30 or 8 p.m. tomorrow night... Thanks for reading!


	9. The Other Side

**Chapter 9: The Other Side**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily and Peter Jr. Date Started: 2/17/10. Date Finished: 2/20/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

December 8th, 2014, 10:35 a.m.

Ella was scared and I could tell. But she was doing her best to be brave. She was doing surprisingly well for having a broken arm. I was coloring a purple heart I had drawn on her cast.

"That's a pretty purple heart Aunt Liv."

Astrid walked in and smiled at us. Ella perked up and spoke to her.

"Hi Astrid. Have you seen Uncle Peter?"

Astrid was shocked. Why, I don't know.

"You can talk? But how is that possible?"

I gave Astrid a strange look.

"What do you mean Astrid? Of course Ella can talk."

Ella put in her two cents worth.

"Of course I can talk, that's silly."

Astrid looked at me and spoke.

"Peter sent me in to check on you. Would you like me to get him for you?"

I nodded my head yes and watched her leave the room. Ella played with my hair while Astrid was out getting Peter. I began to cry when Peter came into the room with Lily and junior. When he placed them in my arms, it was then that I knew what I had been missing from my arms. Junior was the first to start crying.

He was hungry. Then Lily started up. This was going to prove difficult. How could I breastfeed two babies at the same time? I looked to Peter for some help.

"How am I supposed to feed the both of them at the same time?"

Peter chuckled at me and placed Lily in a plastic basinet next to the bed. Junior screamed at the top of his lungs. I tried to reassure him as best I could.

"I know your hungry Pete. Just hang on for a second. Mommy knows you're hungry. Let me get situated first."

Ella's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Oh can I watch Aunt Liv? Please?"

Peter looked at Ella and smiled.

"You know what, how about instead you go and find Emily in the playroom. She's been asking for you."

Ella looked at Peter with sad eyes.

"Okay Uncle Peter, but I don't think your being fair. You're mean."

I was about to scold Ella for being rude to Peter but he just shrugged his shoulders and watched her walk out the door to my room.

"I'm sorry about that Peter. Really. She's usually not like this. And what is such a big deal about letting her see me feeding junior? It's perfectly natural."

Peter nodded his head but instead distracted himself by placing a lone finger on junior's cheek and stroking it gently.

"Sure I know its natural, I'm a doctor, and I know that. But, I just don't think she's mature enough to see that yet."

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Pete who was desperately trying to get to his meal through my hospital gown. He was frustrated and started to scream his head off again. Peter helped me pull back my hospital gown so that Pete could get to his meal. I looked down at him and watched as he began to suckle at my breast. When I began to hear happy gurgling sounds, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the pillows. I was completely relaxed. I myself was falling asleep. I opened up my eyes again when I didn't hear junior making noises anymore. I smiled down at him. He was fast asleep. I tickled the bottom of his foot with my finger and he began eating again.

"You are a silly little boy for falling asleep while you're eating. Mommy's tired too you know. But I still have to feed your sister."

Pete was falling asleep again, and it was clear he wasn't that hungry anymore. Peter tried to take him from my arms, but he started to whimper. I sighed tiredly, but let him finish. Finally I was able to guide him away from my breast and into Peter's arms. He carefully placed him back in the plastic basinet next to his sisters. Lily was squirming like a little wiggle worm in hers and had the look like she was about to start screaming at any moment. Here comes the whimpering.

"Okay, okay. There we go sweetie. You know, you are a little heavier than your brother is. Not surprised, you two fought when you were still inside my womb. Okay sweetie, please don't clamp down on mommy so hard. That hurts."

When she didn't seem to loosen her grip I quickly stuck the tip of my finger in her mouth and she reluctantly let go. She let out a wail and shook her fist at me angrily. I hurriedly tried to quiet her so that she wouldn't wake her brother up.

"I know you don't like that do you? You can eat sweetie, just don't try to bite down so hard that really hurts mommy when you do that."

I watched her settle back down and began to suckle again. I watched her smile with her eyes closed. Peter's voice startled me out of the mother/daughter bonding moment.

"You know that is _just _gas don't you? Babies this little can't smile yet. They only know sound and touch. She's just relying on touch right now and your voice."

I turned my attention from Lily up to Peter and smiled at him. _This was actually really awkward to be in this position while he was in the room. _I voiced my thoughts.

"No offense Peter, but this is kind of awkward you being in here while I'm feeding her. You are my husband and yet you're not. You're my _counterpart's _husband. So not exactly the same. It's kinda creepy actually, because the two of you are like the mirror image of each other. That's really creepy. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be dumping this on you. I was just pointing out a fact. Typical Olivia Dunham."

I went back to tending to Lily who seemingly fell asleep eating. _Just like her brother. _I tickled the bottom of her foot with my index finger and she moved a little taking one last drink before she fell asleep again. I gave Lily a soft kiss on the forehead and Peter took her from my arms and placed her back in her plastic basinet. I straightened myself out before he turned back towards me. He turned to me with an amazed look on his face.

"You know, seeing Ella talking and interacting with you is like watching a miracle being born."

I wondered why he was saying that. Hmm.

"Why? What's so different about your Ella Peter?"

Peter looked out into the wasteland that was their Boston.

"She's a special needs child. Complicated birth and delivery, and she was diagnosed with autism at two months old. She was born deaf so she can't hear anything. No one knows for sure what the cause of it was. Greg walked out on Rachel right after Ella was born and Rachel did her best to raise Ella on her own. Up until about two years ago. She left Ella in our care when she passed away. She died of a simple infection, but we ran out of medication at the time. Ella can be a challenge sometimes, but we love her and that's all that matters. You know, somebody should really check the dressing on your stomach. The stitching might need to be changed. Sometimes when they use staples it can get a tad bit tight."

_That was really nice to know. _I moved a little to get comfortable again. A nurse came in as if by cue with a tray of different tools and fresh gauze. I crossed my arms at Peter and stared. _What did he think he was doing anyways? _I sighed. _Fine, have it your way. For now. _I distracted myself by watching junior and Lily sleeping in their plastic basinets. I smiled as one of them stretched. I turned back to Peter who seemed to be looking carefully at my black and blue stomach. A lone staple was sticking out.

"This might bleed a little. Looks like you're going to need a new one here."

My face paled. _If they were going to give me a new staple, knock me out! I don't want to feel it, or see it! _I watched him do his handiwork. Instead of finding a special staple gun, he pulled needle and thread through my skin. I winced a little. Then he was done. He helped me sit up so that he could wrap fresh gauze around my healing stomach. It hurt to be sitting up.

"Peter it really hurts to sit up right now. Can't I just lie down?"

He nodded his head and finished wrapping the gauze around my stomach. I sighed gratefully as he helped me lean up against my pillows again. He then looked at me seriously when the nurse left. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? You've got that look like you want to ask me something important."

His eyes seemed to sadden suddenly, as if seeing me caused him some sort of pain. There really were only miniscule differences between me and my alter-self. A lump formed in his throat, I could see it.

"How... How did you have junior and Lily?"

I cleared my throat and looked over at the two miracles sleeping in the clear plastic basinets next to my bed. I smiled at each of them.

"Lily was actually the easy one. She came with only 12 hours of labor. She was born naturally. Hurt like hell. I chose no drugs. That was a mistake. Junior had to be born by c-section. He had a pro-lapsed umbilical cord... And he got stuck. So, Doctor Elker took me to the OR and things just got really messy from there. A group of Shape shifters converged on us. A male doctor had gotten him out of me. I could hear him screaming at the top of his lungs, and there I am lying on the operating table, my insides being exposed to the cold air... I could do nothing when Newton tried to grab for junior. My Peter got rid of him, and everything else from there seemed to be okay, until I ended up here. Why do you ask anyways? How was it like for her? _Your wife?"_

I watched as Peter swallowed. I wondered if there was something else that was bothering him. I put my hand on top of his as a comforting gesture and nothing else.

"It was very rocky. I didn't think the three of them were going to make it... Lily and junior took a lot out of Liv. She was in a lot of pain. I had a group of six doctor's watch over her in case there was any trouble. 16 hours into labor, Lily's heartbeat drops down to ninety and junior stops moving. We rush her over to the OR. Take Lily and junior out by c-section. But she just keeps hemorrhaging. You would have thought the OR was the ER as much blood as there was on the floor. She was okay, but she hasn't been the same since. She has no energy. Maybe it's better if she's in your reality. That way she'll get the medication she needs."

_What was he saying? He'd get his wife back. I was going to stop at nothing to get her back to her own time. _It was just going to be a matter of time. Only Walter could figure this out.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Was this kinda blah? I thought it was. Too much blah blah blah if you ask me and not enough action. But I thought to give them a break for once. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	10. A World Torn by War

**Chapter 10: A World Torn by War**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, and Peter Jr. Date Started: 2/21/10. Date Finished: 2/21/10. A/N: This chapter explains where Doctor Peter Bishop came from, from his POV. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

The alter-world...

December 12th, 2014 7:35 p.m.

I was seven when my mother sent me to this world. Our world was completely destroyed by the First Wave and there was no food left. The land around us had been a virtual wasteland. Nothing could grow or live off it. My mother had been very sick, with an unknown virus. It made it worse to know she had been carrying my little sister at the time. My father had left us a couple of months before, leaving my mother to take care of me alone. How I got to this world was nothing short of spectacular in my book. My mother had nothing but the best of intentions for me. All her hopes and dreams lay with me, Peter Bishop. She sacrificed herself for me, so that I'd have a better life. There had been an empty field that used to be a used car dealer at one point, and that was where the 'curtain' for the other world showed up. It was a world similar to our own, but it was green with trees and full of life. Her last words to me still ring in my head today, even _twenty_-nine years later: _"Remember that I will always love you Peter. You will have food to eat and shelter to keep you dry, and a mother and father to love you."_

The look on my mother's face was one of sadness, but she had been a very strong woman, very determined. I remember my words to her right before she pushed me through the portal to this world.

"_No! Please come with me mommy! I'm scared!"_

But she hadn't been hesitant about sending me through, sending me through the portal. When she disappeared I was left standing in an empty street alone. My mother had given me a piece of paper with an address on it. Saying that I would find my mother and father there. She was right. I found an exact copy of both my parents at the door when I had arrived. They thought I'd been kidnapped and then returned. One thing I will always remember about my mother is: she sacrificed herself to give me a better life. Even though I wondered in secret still everyday, even now after twenty-nine years of being in this world about what happened to my mother and baby sister.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So... What'd you think? Meh or okay? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	11. Erica

**Chapter 11: Erica**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily and Peter Jr. Date Started: 2/22/10. Date Finished: 2/24/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will explain about the 'other alter-Peter's' sister.

* * *

The alter reality...

January 10th, 2015 9:35 a.m.

Though it was late morning, my eyes were begging for more sleep, and my back muscles screamed out for a soft mattress. But it was the nightmares that had me tossing and turning all night sleeping on the cot in a room just next to Liv's. My nightmares always pointed back to the sister I never knew, _Erica. _Looking out into the vast emptiness that had become my world _twenty-nine _years ago, I couldn't help but finger the weathered ultrasound picture mom had managed to slip into my hands before she pushed me through the 'curtain' to this world. I pulled it out of my pocket and fingered it some more. Olivia tried her best to look over my shoulder to see what I was holding in my hands.

"What's that you're holding Peter? Is that an ultrasound? Whose baby is that?"

I quickly tried to hide the ultrasound picture from Liv's view. I'd tell her when it was the right time. She thinks that I'm from this reality. My secrets go with me. I looked at her with a look she couldn't read. She was after all, an exact copy of my wife. Therefore, she should be allowed to know the pain behind my secrets.

"You see the date on this ultrasound? Not current. August 12th, 1985. My mother's name is on the top. This is my little sister. _Erica. _I didn't get to meet her. Mom was seven months pregnant with my sister when this ultrasound was taken. She was very sick. Everything she ate, she couldn't keep down. Every scrap of food we'd find, she'd give it to me, but I'd only give it back saying she needed it more. She was eating for two, and I was eating for myself. Since the hospital had been quarantined off when I was five, we had to rely on the underground clinics that trained doctors ran in order to stay afloat. Mom was there at least three times a week. Whether it was stomach issues or something with my sister, there was always something.

A few days after this was taken, my father walked out on us. Every paycheck he earned he paid for in drinks. He'd hit every bar in Boston on weekends after work at Harvard. Mom and I rarely saw him. He walked out on us because when he found out that mom was having a girl instead of a boy; he said he didn't want to be with us anymore. That's what I remember at least. Mom and I spent the rest of our time before she sent me to this world, in our boarded up house in Cambridge. To this day I still wonder what it would have been like if my mother had come through the portal with me. What it would have been like seeing my sister Erica being born. I have nightmares about her almost every night.

I used to wonder in secret why my mother had given me up. But now I know, she sacrificed herself to give me a better life. Filled with plenty of food to keep my stomach full and having two loving parents. A world that wasn't ravaged by droughts and the dying. I'm grateful for my mother's sacrifice, but it's haunted me every day for the last _twenty-nine _years. It's something that will never leave me."

Liv looked at me with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away though. She was so much like _my Olivia _in so many ways. This was one of them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Peter. Your mother must have sacrificed a great deal of things to send you over to this world. Do you think your sister may still be alive? Your mother could have had her after you left."

The very idea of my sister Erica being alive filled me with hope. But it also filled me with sadness at the same time. _My mother would never have survived my sister's birth. She was too weak... _A lump was forming in my throat. _Could it be possible that my sister Erica could still be alive? _I fingered the old ultrasound some more.

"You know, secretly I used to wonder that. If my sister was still alive. Something always told me that she was still out there. Just waiting for me to find her. But how would she know who I was unless my mother survived long enough to show her pictures of me? It could be possible that my sister is still alive somewhere in that other world. But how would I find her? I have no idea what she looks like. I always imagined she looked exactly like my mother: long brown hair and green eyes to match. But who am I kidding? My mother was so weak when she pushed me through to this world. She wouldn't have survived giving birth to my sister. Not even with the help of a dozen doctors. She was just too weak. She barely had enough strength left in her when we found the portal to this world. So how could she have survived my sister's birth?"

Olivia stared at me with those intense green eyes of hers. They sparkled like emeralds when an idea was bouncing around in her head. She placed her hand on mine again and spoke her thoughts.

"Peter you don't know that. You don't know that your mother died giving birth to your sister. She could have survived a few years or she could still be alive. If I can get back to my world, I can ask Walter if he can help find a way to that other world. Your sister could very well still be alive. Don't lose hope Peter. I have faith in you. Just like I have faith in _my _Peter. Don't be so hard on yourself. It'll just take time. So, are you going to help me out of this bed so I can take a shower? I need someone to help me wash my hair..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, that last bit about Olivia needing someone to help her wash her hair was a joke. It was supposed to be a turn-on. My head has been in the gutter all afternoon. Hope you enjoyed reading! Until next!


	12. Dangerous Territory

**Chapter 12: Dangerous Territory**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Peter Jr., and Lily. Oh and Erica 'alter Peter's sister. Date Started: 2/24/10. Date Finished: 3/5/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will be from Olivia's POV.

* * *

Our reality...

January 20th, 2015 7:45 a.m.

"Liv get up! Right now! We need to hide you! No time to explain what's going on! Just trust me Liv! Get up!"

Peter had turned on the light and had nearly blinded me with it before I could even protest him. Clothes were thrown into my lap and I had no time to react as I spoke my thoughts, which were ones of confusion and fear.

"Peter! What's going on? Why do I have to hide for? It's the First Wave isn't it? They're after me again..."

A lump began to form in my throat, I was in danger. Peter's eyes held fear that could not easily be read. Though he wasn't the Peter from _my _world, he still had the same reactions. I had no time to get my clothes on and he helped me out of bed. Hunched over, I followed him into the hallway. He had wrapped a blanket around me so that I was not just in my hospital gown. The hallways were filled with doctors running in every direction trying to gain control of the hospital wing. As we kept walking he did his best to try and explain what he thought was going on.

"There are shape shifters that entered this world. But they aren't from your world. I think they are from another reality besides yours completely. They look like the shape shifters from your world, but they're stronger. They don't go down very easily. General Amrand shot one of them and knocked off some skin, made out of metal... Kind of reminds me of the terminator."

I only looked at Peter. _What was going to happen now? _He quickly lead me down the hall and to a room surrounded by six soldiers. _Was this really necessary? _

"Peter? Is this really necessary? You really think six soldiers guarding a room with me in it is going to protect me from these shape shifters?"

Peter nodded his head at me and led me inside the room where a bed was waiting for me. I was tired even from the short walk. Walter, Ella, Emily, Lily and junior were all in the room. Ella had situated herself in a corner of the room and had covered up her ears and was rocking back and forth. It was hard to walk hunched over the way I was, but I'd just gotten my stitches out. I carefully walked over to Ella who was still rocking back and forth. Peter walked over to her and leaned down to her level. She looked up at him with her arms outstretched. I spoke to him softly as I situated myself in the bed.

"Peter all she wants you to do is pick her up. She is heavy. She doesn't know any difference. Peter remember, mentally she's still a baby. So she's going to think like one. She just wants someone to let her know that everything is okay."

I watched from the bed as Peter carefully picked up Ella. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Her muffled cries almost seemed too much for Peter, who was comforting her as best he could, rubbing her upper back in circular motions with his left hand. My heart leapt into my throat as something pounded against the door. Walter's eyes darted towards me.

"What is that noise Agent Dunham? I hope it's not those shape shifters. What do they want with you anyways?"

I could only look at Walter with a confused and nervous look on my face. In my world, I hardly knew Walter at all, and Emily didn't even know him. Ella was even less familiar with him. I whispered, trying to keep my voice down.

"I don't know, but they definitely want something with me. They've wanted me since before Emily was born..."

The pounding on the door only continued. I'd had a gun stowed away somewhere. But I didn't want to take it out in front of my children. Emily by now was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MOMMY! Emmy scared! Emmy no wanna be here anymore! Emmy wanna go home!"

I put my finger to my lips to try and quiet her. Her face was as red as a tomato. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Peter lying Ella down on the cot on the other side of the bed. She had fallen asleep. _She must have cried herself to sleep again. _

"Shh Emily. We have to be quiet right now okay? There is a really mean man after mommy and I don't want him to find me... So we have to be quiet okay?"

Emily nodded her head at me. _So much like my Emily is was uncanny in every way. _Her cries became whimpers and soon enough she was only hiccupping... Peter looked from me over to the steel door in front of us. I watched as he took a deep breath and took Emily by the hand. He shook Ella on the shoulder and she sat up taking his hand. Walter was gentle with Lily and junior. Now the only one that was left was me. _There must be some sort of back door out of here. But will they be safe? _I pulled my stashed gun from the tissue box on the table next to the bed. Taking a deep breath I spoke under my breath, the pounding on the door becoming louder with each passing minute.

"Come and get me you piece of scrap metal."

The door burst open and in came Thomas Newton's number two, Eric Jansen. I managed to look him up. I sized him up while pointing my gun at him. He was scowling at me. Jansen was a tall 'man' about '6 2" with light brown hair and scars on his left and right side of his face. He also had some missing teeth. I don't think this was his original body. I stared him down.

"Ah, Agent Dunham we finally meet. Newton told me a lot about you. You have something I want..."

And what exactly did this Eric Jansen want from me? I glared him down with my finger never leaving the trigger of my gun.

"What do you want from me Mr. Jansen? Other than dead?"

Jansen smirked at me. He knew exactly what he was talking about and I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me. Though he really did have the advantage over me because he was machine and human tissue.

"You know the location to a world other than your own and someone on the other side is who I am seeking. We both know that this isn't your world. A woman by the name of Erica Bishop."

I gasped what did he want with Peter's sister? He wasn't going to take Erica away from Peter, not again. He'd lost her once, and I'd help him get her back. With my counterparts help of course. How to do it was the hard part.

"What do you want with Peter's sister? She's done nothing to you. I honestly can't tell you how to get to her because I don't know."

Jansen kept smirking at me. I shook my head and kept my gun on him. He took out of his pocket what looked like a remote control. But it wasn't the device used to change his shape. It was something else. His maniacal smile grew as he looked at me.

"Well, if you won't tell me where the location is, maybe this will help change your mind."

My entire body went completely slack and my gun went clattering to the floor. Whatever Jansen was holding in his hands was causing me not to move. I couldn't move a single inch. It was as if he were paralyzing me. My speech was slurred and it was hard to get my words out, much less think.

"What do you wan rom m-me? Ge t-the ell outta m-my oom ow!"

I was getting frustrated. I couldn't move and I could barely get a sentence out of my mouth. Jansen only smirked at me more and fled the room in a hurry. I could not move or speak, and thinking had become a chore. My door to the room I was in was open completely and the six soldiers guarding the door lie in a heap on the floor, dead. There were shape shifters fleeing in all directions. _But what could make them run? They didn't have any feelings... No emotions. So what were they running from? Was there some sort of weapon that could destroy them right on the spot? _I could do nothing by lie in the bed helplessly as doctors continued to run in every direction. Peter came back into the room from some secret hiding place, a room off to the side. He saw the look of horror on my face.

"Come on Liv. We need to get you out of here. Don't know why those shape shifters fled, but it's something big. My gut tells me it's something more dangerous than them. Up and over the rail you go."

Peter grunted and found that he could not move me. I was pure dead weight right now. I did my best to move, but my muscles wouldn't react. I tried my best to get my voice back. But all I got out was a moan, so I mouthed it to Peter instead.

'Can't move'.

Peter's eyes now filled with fire, metaphorically speaking anyways, and he looked me in the eyes.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch myself if I have to. What did he do to you? How did he make you like _this?"_

Peter grabbed for my fallen gun on the floor and stormed out of the room but not before saying:

"I'll get that piece of scrap metal. I won't let them hurt you Olivia. I won't let them hurt you!"

To Be Continued.

A/N: So... What'd you think? Kind of a cliffhanger don't ya think? Would've wrote more, but don't have a lot of time of my comp today... *Sigh* Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and until next! Thanks!


	13. Brother and Sister Reunited

**Chapter 13: Brother and Sister Reunited**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily and Peter Jr. Date Started: 3/7/10. Date Finished: 3/9/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter is from the alter Peter's sister's POV.

* * *

February 1st, 2015 9:35 a.m.

Marines Base Camp

Alter-reality...

I had never seen so many people crowded in a place at once. I was actually overwhelmed by it all. Men in military uniforms seemed to parade the hallways. I pulled one aside to ask a question.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where to find Peter Bishop?"

The man nodded his head and pointed to a room down the hall.

"Thank-you."

I finally found the room and cautiously knocked on it a man about 5' 6" with brown hair and green eyes answered it. It was like looking in a mirror. His eyes held a kind of sadness in them, a hidden pain I'm sure he wasn't comfortable sharing. I was brave and spoke first.

"Are you... are you Peter Bishop?"

The man in front of me smiled but his eyes still had that sad quality to them.

"Yes and you are?"

I smiled at him shyly.

"I'm Erica Bishop. Your little sister. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

I watched as my brother took something from his pocket. I took the only photo of my brother that I had out of my pocket and stared at it. It was the only thing I'd had my entire life that told me I had a brother. I showed it to Peter.

"Mom gave it to me as a little girl. She said that she pushed you through a 'curtain of blue light, and a world like our own only filled with life. She pushed you through to give you a better life. A week later, mom gave birth to me, in the bed she used to share with my father. With dad out of the picture, mom raised me alone.

As I grew older, she began to tell me about you. Mom held out for as long as she could. If she had waited a couple more days, she could have come with me. Mom wanted so badly to see you again. But her body was just too weak. I'd met dad once. He'd only come home to beg mom for money for his bad drinking habits. I was six and I was standing in the doorway watching the two of them arguing about money.

Mom had taught me about money, and how it was worth something. Dad was always too drunk to notice me. So I just stayed in my room while they argued over money. Usually he left without the money and mom and I were left in peace. I haven't seen him in a long time... It's been a few years. He could be anywhere now... So, Peter you became a doctor? Mom always thought you would do something good for the world. Though I can't say much for myself. I've never been to school. Mom taught me all she knew. I can read and write, and that's good enough to get around I guess. This is all really strange for me. It must be for you too... I mean seeing me again after twenty-nine years must be hard for you..."

I watched as Peter cleared his throat. He looked down at the picture he was holding and then showed it to me. _An ultrasound. _I'd never seen one before. Mom told me about them though.

"This is the only 'real' picture I have of you Erica. You don't know how many days that I wished I could go back to the other side just so I could find out if you were alive or not. Mom gave it to me before she shoved me through the portal. To be honest, this is the first time I'm seeing you, in the flesh."

I began to cry suddenly, pulling my brother into my arms and hugged him tight, not even thinking about my now aching head. When he pulled away he noticed the pain written across my face.

"Erica, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I nodded my head and put one of my hands up to my temple. The aching was dull, but getting stronger. Maybe it was because of the doorway to this world. The reality shift. Peter led me over to a chair next to a bed where a blonde woman lay. She was a pretty blonde with green eyes and long hair. There were two little girls playing with some toys on the floor, and a couple of babies in plastic basinets off to the side of the bed. I squinted when Peter flashed a light into my eyes.

"It's just a headache Peter. I get them all the time. Although, this one seems to be different than the others I've had. I used to think I got headaches because of the air in the other world that mom and I breathed every day. It was toxic. The chemicals from the old plants were everywhere. There's one more thing you should know."

I carefully opened my wool coat and shrugged it off my shoulders. I heard Peter gasp as he saw my thin form and my bulging stomach. I shrugged my shoulders and listened to him.

"Erica, look at you! Your so thin, and carrying a baby! We need to get you into a bed right away. How far along are you?"

I looked down at myself helplessly. _I looked farther along than I really was. I was only three months, but being as thin as I was, I looked like I was six. _I peered back up into Peter's eyes with tears now coursing down my face.

"I know I look farther along than I really am. But I assure you that I'm only three months along. My husband even agreed that I should come to this world. I'd have it better here. He passed on two weeks ago, leaving me as a widow to raise our son in a world of life rather than a world filled with painful cries and death. At least we think it's a boy. Though I'll have to wait a little longer to find that out..."

How could my own brother look at me with pity? How could he? I watched him as he sat down on a stool in front of me and gently pressed a couple of fingers up against my stomach. I smiled at the two babies in the plastic basinets next to the bed on the other side of it.

"Those two look so peaceful sleeping. What are their names?"

Peter smiled at me as he put a stethoscope up against my stomach to listen. But before Peter could tell me who they were, the blonde woman in the bed spoke first.

"The two in the basinets there are Lily and Pete. The two on the floor are Ella and Emily. Ella is my niece and Emily is my daughter. It's nice to finally meet you Erica. I'm Olivia, Peter's wife. You don't know how much he's missed you. Oh and congratulations on the baby. I'm sorry to hear about your husband, he must have been a very wonderful man."

I smiled sadly and looked back into Peter's eyes. There was one other thing that he should know. Something that I was embarrassed to admit, but if he knew, he could help me get on track to being healthy again.

"There was one other thing Peter. I feel so embarrassed admitting this but, in our world, food was so scarce that we had to dig for food in garbage cans. Not to be disgusting, but I ate brown bananas and brown lettuce heads and squashy tomatoes. The meat Grant and I didn't even bother with because we knew it was spoiled... It was all we could find to survive on... I'm so hungry! You don't know how many times I went to bed on an empty stomach. Everything Grant would find, he would give to me in an attempt to keep me and the baby alive. He became sick shortly after I became pregnant, but the doctors that ran the underground clinics couldn't figure out what it was. They were concerned about my sudden weight loss, despite the fact of a baby growing inside my womb. They said I would not fare well if I didn't get more nutrients into my body before this baby's birth."

Peter looked at me with those eyes of pity and helped me up from the chair next to the bed. I really didn't know how I could stand up right with as thin as I was. He helped me into the room next to Olivia's. A couple of nurses were there to help me into a hospital gown. Peter had gone out of the room so that he could give me some privacy. Even with my current state of health, and the life that I carried inside of me, I felt very happy that I'd finally found my brother after being separated from him for twenty-nine long years. It felt good to be back with my family again. Nothing was going to tear us apart again. Not if the both of us could help it.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Do you guys think this was more of a filler chapter? Was there something missing? Maybe more of an interaction between alter-alter Peter and his sister? I dunno; let me know what you think! Thanks!


	14. Running out of Time

**Chapter 14: Running out of Time**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Peter Jr. and Erica. And all the military personnel and doctors... That's all I own though. A/N: Chapter from Olivia's POV. Date Started: 3/10/10. Date Finished: 3/17/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 15th, 2015 8:35 a.m.

Our Reality...

Day by day it was getting easier walking around the hospital wing. Food was becoming harder and harder to find as each week passed by. Though I could walk almost normally now, my body was starting to feel the effects of lack of nutrients. C-rations weren't working. I'd forgotten how much I'd disliked the stuff while I was on active duty and serving my tour of duty in Iraq. Emily startled me out of my thoughts suddenly.

"Mommy, blanky yucky. Pete sicky."

I quickly peered under the blanket and found that Peter had spit up all over my chest, and my breast was covered in green mucus. I looked at it disgusted and Peter asked why.

"Why such a disgusted face Liv? It's not like he doesn't spit up when nurses. What's wrong really?"

I motioned for Peter to come towards me. Emily's back was towards us, so I lifted the blanket to show Peter.

"That smell is terrible Liv. All that green mucus came from Pete? He doesn't sound too good. His lungs sound like their flooded. We should get Doctor Elker in here to check you two out."

I nodded my head as Peter went out into the hallway to get Doctor Elker. I waited and rocked Pete back and forth trying to comfort him. His cries of discomfort informed me that he wasn't feeling well at all. I was relieved when Doctor Elker came into the room.

"Peter tells me that you and Pete may be sick. Here, I'll take Pete and hand him to Claudia over here so I can have a look at you."

I watched as Peter picked Emily up and placed her into Astrid's arms out in the hallway. He quickly shut the door. She looked at me concerned as she pulled back the blanket from my semi-exposed chest.

"My my, Pete sure did make a mess didn't he? It looks like mucus, but it's too dark to be it. More of a dark green. So what happened? Were you nursing him and he just spit up this green 'liquid'?"

I nodded my head as she took a closer look at the green 'liquid' on my chest. She took a little bit of it and placed it into a Petri dish. Securing the lid on it, she looked back to me. I looked at her concerned.

"I was doing my normal routine with him. He was hungry, so I was letting him nurse for a little while. He fell asleep so I tickled the bottom of his feet and that's when he spit this green substance out. Can you figure out what it is?"

She nodded her head and helped me clean the excess green 'liquid' off my chest. As Doctor Elker took my blood pressure, I couldn't help but get a glance outside. Everything was starting to look desolate. I'd hope that the Blight wouldn't hit this world as it did the alter-universe. I wouldn't raise my children in that. I shivered when she put the stethoscope against my chest to listen to my heart. _Why did they have to make those things so cold! _I tried not to think of the world this was becoming. There have been no incidences of shape shifters coming into the base camp again... The Marines have tightened security at all entry points of the hospital wing and the base camp in general. Even reinforced the electric fence around the camp. I stayed quiet as she listened to my lungs. Though I could hear nothing, I knew she could. I watched cautiously as she placed her stethoscope back behind her neck. I listened to her findings.

"Well, you sound relatively healthy Olivia. I don't see anything physically wrong with you. But we should keep an eye on you for a couple of days to see if you show any symptoms."

I could only stare at Doctor Elker. _What did she mean symptoms? What did my son have? Was he exposed to something we didn't know about? _I tried my best not to show my worry as Peter grabbed for my hand in a comforting gesture. Though he was not _my _Peter.

"What's wrong with our son? What kind of symptoms, and what exactly do you mean?"

Doctor Elker looked the two of us straight in the eye. There was something about the expression on her face that made me uncertain about what was going on.

"We're not entirely sure; it sounds as if he has Pneumonia. But we can't be sure until we run some tests. He is having a little trouble breathing though. We'll put him in an incubator in the nursery to help stabilize him."

I fixed myself up and Peter and I followed the nurse Claudia and Doctor Elker down the hall towards the NICU where Pete was going to be staying. Peter and I watched as Doctor Elker placed Pete into an incubator. He whined a little as a couple of nurses attached an iv in his arm and placed wires connected to machines that monitored his heart. My hands were clean, and so I stuck my left hand through the hole in the incubator and stroked his arm with my finger. He calmed at my touch.

"See, mommy is right here. I won't leave you Pete. See? Daddy is here too... You fight this Pete. You fight this. Mommy and daddy both love you... Please hold on..."

The world outside was slowly turning darker each day as the war progressed... I could not help but think that my family was falling apart... Watching my newborn son's sleeping form in the incubator in front of me, I reached a hand in and placed my index finger into his tiny hand.

"Please don't leave me Pete. Mommy loves you and would do just about anything to keep you alive."

I burst into tears when I got no response from Pete. This was not going over well for Peter and I, though I knew that he was not _my _Peter. The Peter of this world pulled me into his arms and kept me there. I had to keep reminding myself to distance myself from _this _Peter. It felt as if the whole world was falling apart, and it was literally. I played with my wedding ring when I pulled away. It was the symbol of Peter and I's strength in our relationship, and a symbol of our love for each other. I wept over the incubator in front of me. Pete had to pull through. He was my only son, and his sister didn't need to lose a brother. Looking down at my worn down watch, I realized that Lily would need to nurse soon. I shook my head, but I didn't want to leave Pete here alone, in case something big happened to him. I listened to his cries and tried to comfort him as best I could.

"It's okay baby. Mommy is right here. Don't cry. Are you getting hungry again? Is that it?"

A nurse feeding an even tinier baby than Pete shook her head no at me. _What was she doing shaking her head no at me? Pete had to eat something! _I balled my fists, but was trying my best not to get angry at the nurse across from me.

"I'm sorry Olivia. But I can't allow you to breastfeed him right now. You are more than welcome to use the breast pump over there and pump some milk out and bottle feed him. He won't even know the difference."

I snorted at the nurse. _What did she know? But then again, she knew more than I did. Maybe it was germs. I guess I could give it a try. I hadn't used a breast pump since Emily. This would be no different. _

"Well, if that's the only way he can eat right now, I'll do it. I just don't like the side effects. The last time I used a breast pump was right after my daughter Emily was born. I was sore for a long time. Isn't there an easier less painful way to do this?"

The nurse could only look at me and shake her head no at me. Going back to feeding the baby in her arms, I turned to Peter who had a slight smirk on his face. But his eyes held such sadness. As he helped me place the blanket over me, I gave him my own look of pity. He kept looking into my eyes and told me what was on his mind.

" 'Livia, you are making a very bold sacrifice for our son. I think it's what makes you a wonderful mother. I cannot help but think though, that there is something else you aren't telling me. Something that _my _own wife wouldn't hesitate to tell me. What is it?"

_Could I really hide the literal scars I'd obtained from the other world fighting off the first wave? And would he understand where I was coming from on the subject? _I sighed as I let the milk from my left breast filter into the bottle in my hand. I shook my head and tried to get comfortable. I looked at Peter seriously and motioned down at my shirt with my head.

"You want answers Peter, lift up my shirt. My stomach has all the answers, and I don't mean that in a sexual way either."

I heard Peter gasp as he lifted up my shirt a little. I had scarring all over my stomach, and not from the stitching I'd received either from my c-section to deliver my children. They were scars that sometimes pained me even years after I'd gotten them.

"Where did you get these scars Liv?"

I swallowed and checked the bottle under the blanket. _It was full. _I carefully took the bottle out from under the blanket and placed it onto the counter. I took an empty one next to it and placed it on the right side of me under the blanket. _Hopefully this one would fill up just as fast. _

"The first wave was after me. I was raiding a warehouse in Watertown and a shape shifter to try and stop me, there was a pot of boiling cooking oil, 50 gallon barrel. When he spilled it, I tripped and fell into the stuff. The oil ate through my clothes and permanently burned my skin. That was three years ago... It still bothers me even after three years. You can't imagine the pain I was in when it happened."

I turned my attention back to Pete in the incubator maybe a hundred feet away from me. My sole attention on Pete was almost distracting me from the bottle that was filling up under the blanket. Peter seemed overwhelmed, scared even.

"You mean the scars are permanent Liv?"

I nodded my head yes and took the bottle out from under the blanket. _Six more of these and I'd call it good for the day. _I shifted in my seat a little and found my gaze fell on the door when Broyles walked in. Slightly embarrassed, I did my best to straighten myself out. Peter and I both cleared our throats.

"Sir."

I saw his gaze fall on the incubator Pete was in. He sighed and then looked back at the both of us. He looks as if he has some news for us, though I don't think it's the good kind.

"I heard about your son. I'm sorry this has happened to him and I hope he gets well soon. Have I come at a bad time Dunham?"

_Bad time? _Well sort of. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Thank-you sir, and no this isn't a bad time. Do you have some news for us?"

He nodded his head and gazed around the room for a moment. _What was on his mind now? Sometimes I had a hard time figuring the man out. He must think the same of me sometimes..._

"We've managed to capture more of the shape shifters. But we're running out of time. In the group we captured we found Newton's number two. An Eric Jansen. He was using an address on the edge of Brighton. It seems he was stockpiling weapons at his address. Weapons of Mass Destruction. There were floor plans of buildings in his apartment and photographs of you all over the walls. Clearly, the man wanted you dead for some reason. I have some agents back at HQ trying to break him now. I'll let you and Bishop get back to what you were doing. I'll keep you updated."

Peter and I both nodded our heads. _An actual piece of good news for once. Instead of a piece of bad news to make a worse day even more worse. _It was going to be a long haul, but it would be worth it and we'd win this war. Though it's taken so much already.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? Kind of blah huh? I felt it needed something more...


	15. Wasteland

**Chapter 15: Wasteland**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Peter Jr., Erica and her baby. Date Started: 3/17/10. Date Finished: 3/17/10. Hope you will all enjoy! A/N: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

August 15th, 2015 10:35 a.m.

Our Reality...

Boston has become an absolute wasteland. The Blight has infected and wiped out most of the trees. Boston is my home, but it just wasn't livable anymore. My alter-self and I managed to cross back into our prospective realities when a hole in the Marine's base camp opened up in one of the hallways. I was glad to be back with Peter again. While over on the other side, I witnessed alter-alter Peter's sister, Erica give birth to her baby. A boy like she had suspected. She named him Robert after Peter's grandfather. I thought it was a nice gesture. It was a small miracle in a world that was already dead. Just as alter me's junior got sick in this world, so did my own in the other. He was sick for five months before he finally pulled through. Doctor's could never figure out just what Pete had, but said that it was similar to Pneumonia.

Peter and I have decided since Boston isn't really inhabitable anymore, we're going to move to the small town in Mexico where we spent our honeymoon. I'd looked into many different schools in both the private and public systems throughout Jalisco state. The one in La Laja, was a school with two buildings and for the playground was a sandbox and a rope to swing by hanging from a tree. I've already enrolled Ella in the school. At this point, I was glad Ella had been learning Spanish in school. This way she had a slight advantage. The Peter of the other world fought diligently at my side against the shape shifters. We'd managed to close the portals between the worlds and defeat them. But now this world and theirs is a complete wasteland. Not much can live here. As we make our way out of Boston on foot, I did my best not to look back at the fallen buildings and cracked concrete that had been destroyed by bombs and missiles. So much of this world had been lost to something that we could have controlled. But this is a big win for us. We finally beat the shape shifters. The First Wave. We beat them, but the land is scorched because of it. It would be a long time before the land bloomed again.

* * *

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico. 8:35 p.m. CST

Escaping the initial chaos that had once been Boston had been nothing short of frightening... Once the portals to the alter-universe had been closed and the shape shifters that had gotten through were eliminated, the land became a bleak place to live, and food became scarce. People fought over everything they would find. So Peter and I decided to move our entire family to the town in Mexico that took him in when he was on the run from Big Eddy. La Laja is a nice little town to raise my children in, and they seem to love it so far... Emily, my oldest, asks when we will go back to Boston. I tell her: "Not for many years baby." So for now, we make our life here, where food isn't scarce, but plentiful and life seems untouched by the casualties of inter-dimensional war, and little did I know, five years from now, my son Charley would be born, causing a firestorm if we ever tried to return to Boston. Charley would be a Mexican National...


End file.
